Who are you? I'm the Exile
by Bigmike33321
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the last Time Lord? This is the story of someone who was banished from Gallifrey. This is the story of the Exile, but who wants to go around being called Exile? So this is the story of Michael, the name that the Exile gave him self this time around, but why has he forgotten who he is, what he is, and why is he banished form his home planet, Gallifrey?
1. The Forgotten(Revised)

**The Forgotten**

**Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the last Time Lords? This is the story of someone who was banished from Gallifrey. This is the story of the Exile, but who wants to go around being called **_**Exile**_**? So this is the story of Michael, the name that the Exile gave himself this time around, but why has he forgotten who he is, what he is, and why is he banished from his home planet, Gallifrey? Read and find out! It has all of the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff that the Doctor does on a daily basis! It's just he's, you know, exiled, so you can kind of guess the theme. Now, get ready!**

**AN:I know, **_**Michael**_**…. It's just a good character, but don't worry, the Michael from the my other fanfics are someone completely different! Just read to find out!**

Boot camp…. It seemed like a good idea at first. But now that I'm here, I don't know, I just can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Anyway, my name is Michael, Michael Dawson. I'm a scrawny little kid who thought it was a good idea to join the encampment trip for my school's AFJROTC. To be honest, it's not that even that bad to be in an Army base. Training day in and day out to 'be all you can be', oh wait, maybe that's the Marines? Anyway, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and happen soon….

"Dawson!" Great. Plus there's this gal. "Dawson, that's the fifth time I called you, get on step or its 20 push ups!" yelled Ann, a girl barely taller than me, dirty blonde with freckles. She's sweet sometimes, but oh god she can be a major bitch! "Dawson!"

"Alright, alright, I'm change stepping, see!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, yes maam."

"That's what I thought!"

See what I mean? We are currently marching to a camp ground in the middle of an Army base. It's the second to the last day of our trip, and along with this six mile march to the middle of nowhere, we are also gonna spend the night in the middle of nowhere. I've been camping before, so this shouldn't be so bad. So why can't I shake this feeling of impending doom?

"Flight, halt!" Ann commanded. We stopped, boots clicking on the ground, all uniform. We stopped at a little place nestled in between a few hills. "Left, face!" We pivoted to the left and faced her. "Alright, were gonna be staying here for the next 12 hours or so. The chaperones will be here any second-" Just then a white van pulled up honking the horn. "Or they'll be here now. The Major will explain the rest."

2 hours later we're all set up, 12 tents for 24 people. It's nearly 5 o'clock and it's starting to get dark. And I still can't shake this feeling-

_It's coming, and it's coming soon-_

Woah… where did that thought come from? Things like that have been happening to me for the past 4 years. I'm 17 now, when I turned 14(seriously, to the _day_) those weird thoughts started to invade my brain. Like a conscience that's not my voice, telling me that something is coming… something-

"Dawson!"

Oh, come on! Why can't I just meditate in peace?

"Dawson what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to meditate."

"What? You meditate, well that actually makes sense for you…"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Uh, that you're weird."

We both stared at each other, then a split second later we both burst out laughing. Man it feels good to laugh "You know, this actually a really good place to have a laugh." I said.

"Yah… it is really beautiful up here." I pick a place on top of a hill overlooking the camp, facing west. The sun set was starting turning the sky into brilliant shades of red and orange, the light burning the clouds pink. "I can see why you want to meditate up here."

"Yah, you can literally feel the zen rushing off of me in waves." I made the point of cris-crossing into lotus position and _oooom_ing. We both laughed again, this time when I looked at her the setting sun sprayed colors across her face. "You know", I begin. "If you didn't already have a boyfriend I would ask you out."

"Wah-"

"Plus were at encampment, so, that's not gonna happen either."

"Umm…"

"Yah, I know, I just made things weird, but I have a lot on my mind, that's why I meditate. It's also a good release to say things out loud too, it clears the mind. And god knows that I need my head to be cleared." I don't what came over me, but it is a good thing to say what's on your mind.

"What needs to be released?" I don't know what was in my voice to make her ask that, I mean, I am being pretty weird right now. But still…

"Have you ever thought that you were in hell?"

"Hey, I have a VIP spot reserved in hell for me-"

"Yah, yah, Ann I know, you told me that. But let me tell you this. Have you ever felt like something is weighing you down? That is something so black and dark that it goes way deeper than your darkest most horrible secret that you have, only you don't have anything to hide. It's not tangible, it's not rational, but it's there, in your brain or heart or whatever it is that you call it, but it's in the center of what makes you, you", I pointed to the middle of my chest to prove my point. "It's their, a shapeless, pit in the center of your very being. And that pit is a feeling, a warning of what's to come. It's always there and it never goes away. It always stays there and every day it weighs more and more. And that feeling never goes away, the feeling never goes a-_fuckin_-way. That warning that feeling just gets louder and louder. So then don't tell me that you know what hell is."

She looked at me like I'm a psychopath.

"Too much?" I asked. She just nodded. "Yah…." We were silent for a few minutes. A big cloud passed over. "That's what I feel like all the time, it's better to clear the mind from time to time… We should get back."

"Yah…."

As we got up we both heard a growl. We spun around so fast I slipped and fell( I know, real smooth) and saw a mountain lion hunching down not 30 feet to our left.

"Ann, get behind me." Heart pumping, and the void is getting bigger.

"What !? Are you crazy that's a god damn cougar! We gotta high tail it-"

"If we turn and run, it's gonna pounce. Just stand tall, get slightly behind me and move slowly." And we did just that, but even as we moved it hunched down, wiggled its hind quarters and pawed at the ground. "Ok, scratch that, run!" But before we turned it pounced, and I didn't think, I just pushed Anne out of the way and took the full brunt of its pounce.

**Anne 1st person**

Michael pushed me out of the way and I went tumbling a few yards down hill. When I looked up the cougar's jaws was clamped around his left arm, claws locked on his shoulder and torso. Red staining his BDU and the cougar's mouth, and he is just wailing on it! No, seriously, he's just wailing on it with his free hand, punching it on the head, until he finally got it in the nose. Then it threw him away and pounced on him again, ripping into his middle.

"No! Michael!" I yelled and ran to him. The cougar just got up and walked away, and I know it sounds weird, but I seriously thought it actually smiled. Smiled! Then it stalked away.

When I got to him, he was a bloody mess. His BDU around his stomach was torn and his stomach was ripped up, he looks pale.

"Help! Somebody help! We had an attack, please, someone help!" I yelled down the hill. "Hold on, I'm gonna get some help Michael, just, hold on!"

"No", he grabbed my arm before I could get up. "Please, stay." He sounds like a lost puppy, a lost eviscerated pup- Ok, don't go their Ann, don't go their! "I don't want to be alone, _eerraahhh!_" That sound came out of nowhere. His hand is starting to feel cold on my skin. He coughed a few times, a drop of blood flew up and landed on his cheek

"What are you talking about? Your gonna be fine, were gonna get you help, and were gonna fix you up and were gonna-"

"No, no, I'm not gonna make it. That thing just shredded my insides, I'm bleeding out and going into shock, I'm gonna die in less than 5 minutes. Please don't leave."

I didn't. I just looked at his eyes, so wide and full of fear, so… empty.

"Is this what you meant when you said you had a feeling about something bad coming?"

"N-n-not exactly. I-I didn't know w-what was c-c-coming. Just t-t-t-that it was gonna happen, a-and happen soon. And now, I-I-I can't feel anything….." Then he took a shuddery breath and breathed no more.

I started to cry… and then I felt warmth from his hand. What? I looked down; a shaft of sunlight fell from behind a cloud onto his face. He shuttered and opened his eyes, a flash of _light_ shined behind his pupils and faded.

"I can remember…. No" He whispered. And then he started to cry. "No, why didn't you just let me die? I don't want to forget again, please, don't make me forget!"

"Michael, what the hell are you talking about? How are you still alive? What happened to your wounds?" All of the stuff the cougar inflicted on him is just… gone! Like it didn't even happen. And he's really burning up… like really on fire! "Michael, what's happening to you?"

"Ann, something is gonna happen now, I made myself forget in hopes that if something were to happen to me, it would finally end. But that is apparently not gonna happen, I'm gonna change and I'm not sure how much of me is gonna be left. But I might still know you, just not with this face, _aaugh._" He convulsed and a pulse of light flashed through his body. "It's gonna happen. I'm sorry Ann, sorry that you have to see this."

A few tears leaked out and then he burst into flames.

I leapt back in shock, but now that I look closer, it's not fire; it's more like… light. I could clearly see him inside of the fiery substance eyes open, a look in fear in them. And then he screamed and the fire abruptly ended. And a completely different boy was in Michaels cloths.

He has messy brown hair, a straight jaw, moderate nose, white skin with freckles. Then he jumped up and he was the same height as me, 5"9, and started to feel himself.

"Let's see, arms, legs, head, hair, ooo, new teeth", he ran his tongue over his teeth and felt his hair. "Now, where am I? And who are you? Oh wait, I know this! Um… um, um, um Rose! No, no, no, Cynthia! No, damn! That's a moon goddess, man she was feisty, um…. ANNA! That's who you are!"

"Well… who are you?"

"Ann, it's me, Michael!" And then he passed out with the look of elation, plastered on his face.

**End prolog**

**So how was that? For the die hard Doctor Who fans, sorry if this pisses you off, but I just had to get this out there, anyway, I don't own nothing but my OC's and this particular story. Have a nice day!**


	2. The Awakening(Revised)

The Awakening

**AN: Right… so, in order to get some publicity I'm gonna post a few more chapters over the next few weeks, along with my Gravity Falls and other Fan stories. Gravity Falls will come first along with this, AT will be coming by March 16thor so… anyway, on with the story!**

_Alone…. So alone. It's so dark, I can't remember anything just flashes of what was before I…_changed_. I don't remember what happened on that hill clearly, just a mountain lion showing up… lying in that girl's arms, and then everything going black. And then the sun was on my face, the light of life giving me warmth that woke me up and suddenly I remembered who, no, _what_ I was. And I was afraid of losing it; I am losing it right now. Flashes of who I was zooming by me, just giving me a glimpse and then and then it's lost for ever. I don't know if I will be able to remember later or not. Oh god, it hurts so bad, it's like lightening is flashing through out my body, leaving fire in its wake. God I hope it ends soon….._

**Ann 1st person**

This is not the Michael who came to encampment with us anymore, just before this boy passed out he said that he was Michael, and before he died and changed he said that he might not be him anymore. No, more accurately he said that he might still know who I am, but not with the face he had before he changed.

We're now back at the barracks, well, it's more like dorms. He's in a bed next to the window, its dark out now, I'm sitting in a chair next to him. When the others _finally_ got to the top of the hill, he was already passed out and I was already seeing if he was still alive. The Major drove him and me, because I was explaining what happened (leaving out the supernatural changing part of course) and because I got attacked by the cougar too, but I was surprised to hear that they actually recognized him as the old Michael Dawnson. Not commenting on his change of face.

Its weird. He looks completely different, but still in my gut I feel like he's the same Michael. He looks different, so so different. Before he was a Mexican kid with a longish nose, black curly hair, an acne problem and glasses, now though…. He grew in size, about 5"9, fair skin with freckles splashed across his nose , and some very messy black hair. If it wasn't for the freckles and lack of glasses I'd say that he would look like Harry Potter. And before he passed out I got a glimpse of his eyes, a dark brown color that looks black at times. Empty.

And now he's… I don't know what, a coma? He's not waking up, and when the medical officer opened one of his lids and shone a flashlight into it, his irises was just as responsive as the rest of him. In short, like a coma patient. He's breathing normally, he has color in his cheeks, but if he keeps up like this we might have to take him to a hospital…. Funny though, the Major didn't even call his parents yet. And something, the same something that told me that he's the same Michael is telling me that a hospital is just a waste of time. I just hope that he wakes up soon, he has a lot of explaining to do.

_Imagine a raging storm happening it the darkness. It's dark, but lights from nowhere makes the fog of the storm you are in look like gray ripples at the times, and lightening flashes everywhere. That's what it feels like when I start to wake up from the darkness._

_The first thing that went through my mind was, _Michael Dawnson is dead._ My second though was,_ So who am I now?_ Then I opened my eyes and saw the girl. She was tall… ish. Had fair skin, slight tannish completion, freckles, dirty blond hair, and hazel colored eyes. _She's the girl I died on,_ I thought. And then she spoke._

"Michael! Oh, Michael, you're awake, good! I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

_I tried to form some words but I seemed to be having trouble forming words. I was stuttering and spluttering, I know how to talk, but my brain doesn't know how to form the words, yet. Come on, come on! Just say the words!_

"Are you ok? What are you trying to say?"

"M-m-m- Michael Dawn-n-son…"

"Uh, what about you?"

"T-t-t-"

"Ok?"

"The Michael Dawnson you knew-"

"Your starting to scare me."

"The Michael Dawnson you knew… is dead." _And then the lightning that left traces of fire in me faired up suddenly. And I kind of burped up some fiery energy and then my vision faded as the fire went out._

**Ann 1st person**

Ok, that was scary. The tone of his voice was that unlike a man who is about to die. And that fire he coughed up, it's the same as when he changed. I need to get some air. I get up and turn to the door, and rush out before I could scream or pass out.

**3rd person point of view**

Unknown to anyone who even was watching a watch suddenly appeared on the bed side table next to Michael. Only it wasn't a watch. It was a leather strap that is connected to a small metal rectangle with a keypad, 6 other square buttons, and a dome with purple electricity in it.*

It arrived when a small time vortex appeared and then materialized into existence with a small _pop_. It hovered for a few moments and then fell as gravity took over as the vortex disappeared.

Still unconscious, Michael let out another fiery breath.

**6:30 PM the next day. Ann 1st person**

The Major is gonna take him to the hospital. And the crazy thing is, he doesn't even remember Michael at all! One second he was gonna call his parents, the next he was calling 911 because Michael had no records on file. The ambulance will be here shortly, so I'm talking to him now to get him to wake up. I know it sounds stupid, but I heard that if you talk to a comatose person they might wake up.

"Come on Michael, their gonna take you away, if you're gonna wake up, now's the time." All I got from him was some fluttering eyelids, but he didn't wake up. "What happened to you? You look so different now than before. But somehow I feel that you are completely the same. So why did you change. Is this what you meant by saying that the void is coming closer? That you will lose everything?" Still nothing. Just a moan, and a snort. He really is out. "Heh, heh, so many questions, and only you can answer them. I just hope I don't overload you when you wake up. Please, please wake up. I don't know what's gonna happen to you when they take you away from here."

All of a sudden there's a boom and the building shakes. "FIRE!" I hear someone shout. Oh no, not now. Before I could think, I tear out of the room just as another boom rocks the building.

**3rd person**

The building shook so bad some of the window panes shattered, and Michael got knocked out of bed. When he hit the floor he bonked his head pretty hard. In that one bump jump started his brain, the synapses shot to over drive for a second, all of his brain powered revved up, and every nerve and fiber in his body woke up. And the former Michael Dawson opened his eyes.

The fiery energy shone in his eyes then faded. He got up walked to the bedside table and picked up the leather strap with the technology on it.

And he spoke, "You couldn't just let me die, could you." Then he tied the leather strap to his left wrist, punched in some buttons and left the room.

Smoke starting to billow up from the floor boards.

**Ann 1st person**

Someone was smoking in the laundry room. They heard someone and threw the cigarette in a hamper. Well, the hamper caught fire and then spread to some chemical bottles. Why someone would put highly flammable chemicals next to where we clean out cloths is beyond me. Well some of them shot off like rockets and ricochet throughout the entire building. Some people were opening doors at the right moment, and… it exploded into a freaking cluster fuck in all the wrong places. The entire building had fire, and it was spreading like wild fire.

"Sac High, over here!" I was yelling from the bottom of the stairs. One of the only places in the entire building that wasn't like a furnace. How many people made it out? No, can't think about that now. First I need to get my people out, then the other schools. It's starting to get really hot, and hard to breath. The fire is spreading. It'll be at this part of the building-

_Boom!_

Uh, now. The door next to me just exploded.

"Oh come on" Everyone is starting to rush out now past me now, while a trail of flame is moving past me. "Uh, a little help here!" I shout at them.

One of them turned around. A kid named Nathan. Oh great, not this annoying- "Ann! We didn't see you their, hold on I'll go get help!"

"No wait! There's a fire extinguisher… right their." He's gone. And knowing Nathan, he's gonna run all the way to the officers quarters…. Way across the base… in the middle of a meeting no less! The guards won't let him-

"Michael!?" He just dropped from the stairs landing.

"Yep" he said. "Now, I'm gonna ask you to trust me. What you saw today-

"Yesterday" I corrected him.

"What? It's been a day? How long was I out!?"

"Roughly 24 hours."

"Damn it, right when I thought I got this regeneration thing down, ok, so back to the trust thing."

"This place is burning to the ground! Are you gonna get me out of here or not?"

"I need you to say that you trust me first. I'm gonna do something that might scare you."

"What do you-"

"Please, this place _is_ burning. I could just leave you and let my little secret burn with you. They'll assume that I perished too."

"Are you insane?! You're actually willing to leave me here to burn alive? Just to save your little… whatever you just did to your self?"

"Regeneration, and yes. I am willing to kill you just to make sure people don't know that I exist. It is very important that they don't know what I am." He said all this with a strait face, it's actually kind of scary. And I am just saying that because the smoke is burning my lungs and eyes, and the heat is getting unbearable. "You know I could just leap over these flames and get to the door. I don't mind a bit of 3rd degree burn-" The ceiling just then exploded above the door, burying it under rubble.

"Oh, yah, I forgot to mention that an unexploded bottle of whatever was in those bottles on the landing just above the door. So, it's this or nothing. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Err, fine, I promise to not say anything about your changing!"

He just looked at me. A few beams fell behind him, and then he finally said, "All right."

Then he walked _through_ the fire on the ground right to me. "How did you…"

"I'm about to take you somewhere. Somewhere important and I need you to not freak out." Then he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him and started to fiddle with a contraption on his wrist.*

"What are you-"

"Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed. Put your hand on my wrist." I did what he said. "Now close your eyes."

He pushed a button and we collapsed in on our selves and disappeared, leaving a raging fire in our wake.

**End chapter 2**

*** The vortex manipulator!**


	3. A new beginning Pt 1

Series 1 Ep. 1 A brand new beginning part 1

**Ann POV**

"Whatever you do, don't open your eyes!" Michael shouted out, so I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing that I've seen to date. We were inside a swirling tunnel with so many different colors it puts the rainbow to shame. We were flying along the shaft at breakneck speeds. Watching the colors swirl for a few moments made my brain hurt from the optical illusion that it was giving out. Then I thought I saw something, a few somethings, just beyond the colored wall, and my headache became a migraine, which then became a violent spasm ripping through my head, which caused me to gasp in pain.

"Agh!" I exclaimed, and no sooner that I did Michaels hand came down on my eyes.

"I told you not to look, your mind isn't strong enough to look into the time vortex, now hold on, we're coming in for a landing!"

We hit this kind of turbulence and things got rough for a few seconds. And then with the sound of electricity crackling we compressed in on ourselves, depressed* and then our feet slammed into the ground. Hard.

While both of us groaning in pain, I looked around in awe. We were standing on one of three pedestals in a pure white room. In the center was a circular computer console with this type of tube thing with some type of instruments inside of it. It was _big_. Big enough to fit one or two people inside of it big. The surrounding room wasn't remarkable really. Just some railings to keep people from falling down to the floor below, about 15 feet. A few bulkhead doors and that was it.

"Welcome to my cradle, Ann," Michael said, still grimacing in discomfort. "Sorry about the rough landing, it takes a little getting use to, especially first timers for a vortex manipulator. Now, how's your head, you looked right into the time vortex, but luckily the manipulator has a filter on it, so there shouldn't be too much damage." All the while he's looking right into my eyes getting in my personal space.

"My heads fine," I said getting off the pedestal and away from him. "I only looked for, like, 10 seconds. I'm good. Now, what the hell!" I yell at him, and surprised him, apparently, as he fell off the pedestal. "'I'll let you die to make sure that my secret is safe'? You were actually gonna let me die?"

"No no!" He said shooting back to his fee. Still the same Michael in a way, " I was only kidding about that, I just need to make sure-"

"Of what?" I cut him off. "To make sure that I'll keep quiet? To freak me out? To make me so scared that I actually do what you say? Well tough beans ass, I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers."

"You want answers?" I nodded. "Ok, here's an answer. I wasn't going to leave you, I was going to take you anyway, and then wipe your memory-"

"What?"I said surprised.

"-But now, I'm gonna let you keep it because you said that you trust me, and now you can decide what you what to do from here. So… any more _questions_ you want to ask?**

I guess he could see that the look on my face said that I wanted to know more. "Ok, here's one; where are we?"

"My cradle, weren't you listening?" I just gave him a glare. "Ok, sorry, this place is actually called the TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine, I'm a time traveler. Oh, and an alien."

"What?"

"Oh come on, I literally died on your lap after I got my guts ripped out by a mountain lion, and then I regenerated and turned out like this." He gestured to himself and is too small BDU pants and brown shirt. "I can change my face, you can't. So, I'm an alien."

"F-f-from outer space?"

He hesitated and then said, "Yes. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey. It's located in the constellation of Kasterborous about a lot of millions of light years away from earth."

"Kasterborous? I've never heard of it."

"Well then you should study astronomy. But the I'm surprised that you didn't ask that question."

"What question?"

"'If I'm an alien then how come I look human?'"

"Oh, well, I just thought that you were humanoid. I mean, your blood was red, and when you… changed-"

"Regenerated."

"Right, regenerated, you were still human. But if not, then what are you?"

"I'm what you might call a Time Lord."

"Time Lord…? Sounds like a porn star name."

"Oh, you are so human."

"Well, you were the same way."

"Well yeah, I'm half human now."

"Wait, what?" That one completely threw me off.

"Yah, Michael Dawson… he was a kid that got bit by a rattlesnake when he was 10. He would have been fine, but he was allergic to it. He was dying when I came along. I looked different then…. I offered to his parents that he could have a longer time with their kid. They said yes and I melded his mind, soul, spirit, whatever you want to call it, I melded it with mine and it forced a regeneration. I came out looking exactly like him, with all of his memories and experiences. And I also made myself forget who I was and became human, I still don't know exactly who I am now, almost all of my memories from before I merged with Michael Dawson is either lost forever, or buried deep. I have no idea who I am." His voice got all far away during the time he was talking and was completely dead by the time he finished.

"So… Ok, I've got nothing."

"Good, I'm done talking." He looked down on himself and sighed. "You know, if it's one thing I hate about regeneration, it's the fact that I have to completely reinvent myself. Everything from my height and skin complexion to my shaft changes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find a new look." He turned around and walked right into the computer console and fell over the side of it, activating a few buttons and knobs in the process.

_"Alert Alert. Unauthorized personnel detected in TARDIS control room. Taking evasive measures to neutralize threat." _Said a cool computerized female voice.

"No no wait! This is Exile-1!"

_"Voice pattern unrecognized. Preparing to delete threat. In 3. 2.-"_

"Wait, um, voice code activate; Gallifrey 4,dash 2 echo delta delta 4."

There was a pause and then, _"Voice key accepted. Scanning."_ A light came from the ceiling and fell right on Michael. _"Ah, there you are Exile."_ A holographic thing of a smilie face in a box appeared right in front of him.*** _"You look different. It's been 278 years 4 months 28 days and 48 minutes and counting since you last visited. We were less than two years away from considering the 'forced down' protocol."_

"Yay, lucky me," Michael said blandly.

_"You also appear to have another unexpected intruder. Would you like me to delete her?"_

"NO! No, don't do that, she's my guest. Do not delete her, she is my very, special guest."

_"Ah, my apologies. But unfortunately, I had to run the 'house cleaning' protocol so the special bedroom has been deleted-"_

"No! Not that type of special guest. She's my friend. And you better not have deleted the wardrobe, I need a change of cloths."

_"Ah yes, I was getting to that part. It appears that you have regenerated. Your scan shows that your energy and DNA is Time Lord, but your genius is classified as human. You only have one heart."_

"Wait what?" I kept quiet all this time, but that one threw me for a loop. "What does it mean that you have 'only one heart'?"

"Time Lords have two hearts," Michael said. "And she's not an 'it'. Ann meet the interface of the TARDIS; I call her Milly. Milly say hello to Ann, she's our special guest."

_"Hello Ann, our special guest. Give me one moment and I can arrange sleeping quarters for both of you. Almost all of the TARDIS's unnecessary space has been deleted."_

"What about the wardrobe?"

"_The wardrobe is still where you left it. Take all the time you need, but the TARDIS will not be up and running for another 20 hours."_

"What!" I shouted. "How the hell can we be in here for 20 hours?"

"Relax, it is a time machine you know," Michael says nonchalantly. "We can sit back, relax and then pop back to the moment the building is on fire-"

"Oh my god I completely forgot! We have to get back, we have to get back and see if everyone's alright!"  
"Ann!" Michael says, and then more gently, "Ann, it's ok."

"No it's not," I said, tears starting to stream down my face. "I've had friends there, you may have not gotten along with anyone, but I did have friends. And they could all be dead for all we know."

"Actually," he says, "there is a way."

"What? How?"

"You forget that this is a TARDIS, and we're synced up with all of the data in a nearly 500 year radius from 1865. Including the entire 21st century!" He starts to get excited and runs around the console to where a screen is and starts to type and switch levers. "So, that means that we can know exactly what happens, no wait, happen_ed_." He still types and then Milly said, _"Information available."_

"Good," he said. "No Ann, before we take a look at this, you have to know that it's the future for you. If we see how it happens now, it will become fore knowledge and, yes we do have a time machine, but going back to save everyone will make it become a paradox. So, do you still want to know?"

Not even beginning to comprehend, much less understand what he's saying I say, "Yes. Now move over!" I go and push him out of the way to see a headline form what should have been tomorrow's newspaper said; **Mystery fire destroys barracks in local military installment.**

Quickly skimming the page I sigh in relief to see no reported deaths. "Oh thank god," I say. "Good, nothing happened to anyone."

"Well that's a relief," he said, kind of sarcastically. "But now it's time for me to change, Dawsons underwear is a few sizes too small, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," I say still relieved that everyone survived. "Go on, I'll just get some sleep and… see you in the morning I guess?"  
"That you will good night."

He turned around and went down a set of stairs to a bulkhead looking door that parted open, like in some kind of syfi movie, and walked through it. Before it closed though, he looked back and said, "Don't worry Ann, I can already tell that the up coming future is gonna be… fantastic."**** He then smiled, something that I haven't seen on Michael Dawson in a long time. Then the doors closed and that was it.

**To be continued**

**A/N Well hoped you guys enjoyed that, I will have the next chapter up and running in by Friday, maybe? Around that time for sure. Anyway, read and review at your own pleasure, this has been bigmike33321 signing off!**

***Whats the opposite of compression?**

****Taken from Transformers**

*****Go to YouTube and search up Bee&amp;Puppy cat and it will look and sound kind of like that floating computer bot.**

******New Who series 2 reference!**


	4. A new beginning Pt 2

**Exiled series 1 Ep. 1 A brand new beginning part 2**

**Last time!**

_Quickly skimming the page I sigh in relief to see no reported deaths. "Oh thank god," I say. "Good, nothing happened to anyone."_

"_Well that's a relief," he said, kind of sarcastically. "But now it's time for me to change, Dawsons underwear is a few sizes too small, if you know what I mean."_

"_I do know what you mean," I say still relieved that everyone survived. "Go on, I'll just get some sleep and… see you in the morning I guess?"  
"That you will good night."_

_He turned around and went down a set of stairs to a bulkhead looking door that parted open, like in some kind of syfi movie, and walked through it. Before it closed though, he looked back and said, "Don't worry Ann, I can already tell that the up coming future is gonna be… fantastic."He then smiled, something that I haven't seen on Michael Dawson in a long time. Then the doors closed and that was it._

**This time!**

The Exiled Time Lord knows as the former Michael Dawson was in a wardrobe bigger than a 10 story building. He was stripped down to his underwear looking through the pants section of his wardrobe. which exceeds about 3 stories. Picking out a pair of nice fitting denim jeans he picks up a few more pairs just like them, only a difference in centimeters and colors, and moves on below to his shirts section.

After a few dozen minutes and about a hundred pairs of outdated and out fashioned clothes, including a shakespearean salmon colored dress robe with ruffs(Michael shudders thinking about the ruffs) and comes up to a mirror on the ground floor of his wardrobe. Sighing he begins to dress in one of the outfits he pick out. Throwing out a few of the stuff he put on he finally found an outfit that clicked with him.

He now had on a pair of denim blue jeans, nike's, an undershirt, that's completely unremarkable, and a red hoodie. Thinking of something to complete the look he remembers Dawsons glasses and takes them out from the BDU pants and puts them on. Looking in the mirror he decides that he looks like a messy brown haired Harry Potter, and he decides he likes it.

Taking off the glasses he sighs and says, "I'll have to get these re adjusted." Then he folds them up and puts them in his hoodie pocket and walks out of his wardrobe.

**Ann Pov**

Waking up I had no idea where I am, then it all comes rushing back to me. The march, the cougar(animal, not old *cough* mature ladies) Michael Dawson dying, his regeneration and then the fire. Now I know where I am, I think with a sigh. Though the room doesn't look like it does right now.

After the new Michael left the control room the TARDIS's AI told me to follow the holographic arrows to my room. Before I went to sleep everything was a sterile white, not a smig of color anywhere. And now, it looks like the inside of my room…. Wait, how the hell did I not notice that?

It looks exactly like my room, and for a second I think that all of that was a nightmare, but then I look down and see that I'm still wearing my BDU, save for the boots which I took off and threw into a corner before I flopped down on the bed. And they still smell like chemical stuff and smoke.

Shaking of my shakiness I go up to the door and open it, when I step out into the hall I am kind of shocked to find that my normal hinged door turned into a star trek door…. Ok, not that shocked. This place is weird. And to prove my point, Milly is just sitting there with those emoticon faces. _"Good morning Ann,"_ she, he, it says. _"If you would please follow the arrows to the control room, the Exile is making preparations to take off as soon as the reboot is complete."_

Her smiley face disappears to be replaced by some arrows point to the right. Nonplussed I turn to go, sighing I say, "Why does she call him Exile?"

A few minutes later I reach the control room and Michael is walking around the console hitting random switches, pausing to take a look at the monitor every pass or so, and he looks up when he hears the door slide shut.

"Morning, sleepy head," he says brightly. He walks away from the console and stands a few feet away from where I come up on the catwalk. "Ok, I need your honest opinion, how bad is it?"

"What?" I ask surprised.

"My face, my outfit, it's all new to me so I wanna know; how bad do I look to you?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask, a bit too quickly as per his response.

"Is it that bad! Aww man, and I thought Dawson was bad looking, now I'm gonna be stuck with this shit face for the next-"

"Woah, woah, wait!" I cut him off. "You're not that bad looking! Stop freaking out already ok?"

"Really? Well, how do I look? I only looked in the mirror once and now you know how bad I am with faces."

Sighing, I really look at him. His messy brown hair, his nike's, pants, undershirt, hoodie. He looks about 15 with freckles, mustn't forget the freckles and quite honestly, a real difference to be noted from this Michael and Michael Dawson. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say that he was hot! But of course I don't say that, what I do say however is this, "You look good, different from Michael Dawson, but good."

"Good? Good how?" He asks in a suspicious tone.

"Just, good. You know, good… different."

"Different?"

"Yes different, but a good different!" I assure him, and it was a good different. But I'm still not telling him that. "Are you good now? Can we move on from this subject?"

"Ok, ok, no need to get all defencive," he says moving to the control console, but not before I saw a smirk on his face. "So just wondering, what subject do you want to start on now? We've got time to kill."

"How much time?"

"Milly how long until the diagnostics are complete?"  
_"About 5 hours 43 minutes and 23 seconds."_

"That much time," he says flipping some switches. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" I say stupidly for I was a little stunned that I had to wait in this place for another _5 hours!_ "Oh um, well for starters, how the hell does my sleeping quarters look like my room from my house? Right down to the last detail from the green colored walls and panties on the floor to my stuffed duck on my bed," the last sentence I didn't mean to say out loud, but I was contemplating.

"You have a stuffed duck?" He asks with a look of wonderment on his face.

"What no! You didn't hear that last part!"

"Oh-ho-ho yes I did," he said, a look of mischief I not-so-often saw on Dawson's face at times. "I kind of imagined you with a stuffed panda bear, not a duck."

"No that was CC, wait, how come you pick up on the duck and not the fact that I have my bras and panties all over the flo-" I quickly cover up my mouth.

"Oh don't worry I did," he said going back to flipping switches and pushing buttons, "but that's how I imagine all girls bedrooms to look like. Minus the duck, usually it's teddy bears though. And to answer your question, this ship is psychic. It read your mind and made a replica of how your room looks like. It is supposed to make you more comfortable or something. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, yes I did." Things are quiet for a few minutes, just me breathing and him pushing buttons. Then I asked, "Why does Milly call you Exile?"

He abruptly stopped, hand in mid-motion of pushing a green-ish button. "What?" He asked, though it sounded more like a, _Why did you have to ask me that?_

"Milly, your on board AI, she keeps on calling you Exile. Why?"

He brings his arms to his side, hands curling into fists. Finally he turns around. His eyes, those brown eyes had a look of something that I've seen in Michael Dawson so many times; a look of deep sadness, anger and above all, emptiness. He opens his mouth to say something but then a flash of light comes from within him and he crumples to the ground with a shout of surprise and pain.

"Michael!" I shout in surprise. "What's happening?" I go to him but he shouts at me to stay back, and he breathes out a cloud of that same energy that came out of him when he regenerated.

"Sorry," he breathes out weekly, "still regenerating. I was actually dead this time around, it's taking a bit longer for me to be done cooking." He gets up as Milly says out loud, _"Genetic material acquired. Scanning. Scanning. Information available. TARDIS reboot system complete in 45 seconds."_

"Oh, good," Michael says. "Time to get you home. Sit tight and I'll drop you off."

_"TARDIS systems rebooted. TARDIS is now operational._

**To be continued.**

**A/N I know, too short, but, well, I'm stuck now. I mean, I know how to finish it, but the words aren't flowing from my brain to my keyboard like they usually do. Anyway, read, review and favorite at your own pleasure.**

**This has been bigmike33321 signing off!**

**P.S the next one will be around monday, then I'm switching to Gravity Falls. Bye!**


	5. A brand new beginning Pt 3

**Exiled series 1 Ep. 1 A brand new beginning part 3**

**Last Time!**

"_Milly, your on board AI, she keeps on calling you Exile. Why?"_

_ He brings his arms to his side, hands curling into fists. Finally he turns around. His eyes, those brown eyes had a look of something that I've seen in Michael Dawson so many times; a look of deep sadness, anger and above all, emptiness. He opens his mouth to say something but then a flash of light comes from within him and he crumples to the ground with a shout of surprise and pain._

_ "Michael!" I shout in surprise. "What's happening?" I go to him but he shouts at me to stay back, and he breathes out a cloud of that same energy that came out of him when he regenerated._

_ "Sorry," he breathes out weekly, "still regenerating. I was actually dead this time around, it's taking a bit longer for me to be done cooking." He gets up as Milly says out loud,_ _"_Genetic material acquired. Scanning. Scanning. Information available. TARDIS reboot system complete in 45 seconds."

_"Oh, good," Michael says. "Time to get you home. Sit tight and I'll drop you off."_

"TARDIS systems rebooted. TARDIS is now operational."

**This Time!**

**Ann POV**

The TARDIS was rocking and shaking like it was on a stormy sea, and I was stumbling around like I was on a stormy sea also.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Michael was saying through my nearly vomit induced haze. "It's normally like this when she's been parked too long, just… right… about," he kept on running around the consol, pushing buttons and pulling levers and stuff. "All most… gotcha!" A tremor ran through the entire whateverthisthingiscalled, and I lurched forward and face planted.

"Ok, ok, just gotta make sure- What are you doing on the ground?" he paused after he ran over to the side of the console I'm on.

"Well," I said, getting unsteadily to my feet, "I didn't do it on purpose."  
"Whatever," he snickered."Well, we're here, precisely one minute before the fire starts, your gonna wait until the last kid gets out, then you're gonna run out and blend with the crowd."

Makes sense. He flipped a few more switches and buttons and the engines stopped. I didn't notice it before but it was making a noise in the background that I haven't noticed was there until now.

"Ok, lets go," Michael said suddenly. He walked over to a catwalk to a door that I _still_ didn't notice.

Once outside I was hit with a wave of nostalgia, the scene looks so familiar you could almost feel it, and I did. The sun was setting, probably has an hour or so left until total darkness. And the I heard the first boom.

"Ok, hold on a sec," Michael said and walked back into the… door. I kid you not, an actual door…. But I was inside somewhere with miles of doors and hallways. I look around the door to see it attached to a two foot wide piece of concrete thats a little over 6 and a half feet. Before I could ponder more on this Michael zapped out of a time vortex right next to me.

"Well, that should prevent a few questions from raising."

"Ok, quick question; how the hell could all of… of, of the TARDIS fit inside of that!" I said pointing to the door.

"Oh yah, it's bigger on the inside," he said nonchalantly.

"Obviously!"

"I told you, TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The dimension is on the inside, and it's relative to comfort and time travel, any more answers you don't understand to some questions you want to understand?"

"Um… yes, what did you just do?"

"Oh," he lost the twinkle in his eyes again. "That." He was silent as the kids from various high school ROTC classes came rushing out as more booms and fire started to lick the windows. "Remember when I said that I melded the original Michael Dawson's soul into my own? Well, before I managed to seal away my memories, I cured his bodie and kept it in a stasis sleep. Well, not really stasis as more like hospice. I gave more time to the Dawson with their kid all these years, like I promised them, and now I'm gonna give them a body to bury." I just looked at him horrified. "What? How else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let them bury _me_, I'm a Time Lord, and even in death a Time Lord's body is a miracle. They'd want to bury their son, and they couldn't with me.

"But now things are different," he looked me right in the eye, and his eyes glowed with the energy. "And now that I more or less remember what I am, I can now give them a son to bury. It's the least I could do now." The light in his eyes faded.

People were now out, and by the looks of it everyone made it out alive. That is, except me and….

"You should go," he said. "People are stupid, they won't ask too many questions. Just say that the stairs collapsed and you couldn't get to me in time. The body will be too burnt to check the difference of what I looked like then, and his body now."

He turned to leave, and right when he was about to close the door he said, "I'm sorry things turned out like this Ann. But maybe I'll see you again. Maybe." And he closed the door.

A few seconds went by and then a hum* ran through and a light started flashing slowly on and off on top of the door. A cloud of something that was made of the time vortex materialized around the door and then the door itself started to fade until it was gone.

Turning around I went to go and face my problems.

**3 days later, Sacramento**

"You know, when I first met Michael, he was this small, shy freshmen who looked like a 10 year old. He still looks small and shy, but now he was all grown up… in a way," I pause to gather my thoughts. I'm back in Sacramento, in a funeral home, talking at the podium in front of the closed coffin of the burnt husk of Michael Dawson. And I was only invited because I was the last to see him alive, the staircase apparently fell apart in an explosion and then the smoke killed Michael not long afterwards, then he burned.

Looking over to my might and see the regenerated Michael standing by a pillar. From the looks on peoples faces, they don't know that he's standing right there.

Clearing my throat I continued, "I didn't get to really know him until recently, my friend accidently broke his glasses and I invited him over to my house to fix them with super glue," the corners of my lips tug upwards at the memory, and the apparently invisible new Michael remembered too, seeing as he started to smirk. "Nothing serious happened between us, but that was the first time he opened up, to anyone I think. But he told me some deeply personal things. Like how he was alone. Or how he felt alone. I don't think he had a true friend until he met me, he told me that from the time he started high school he felt so alone and isolated. That is until he joined ROTC this year and started to get alone with people." His parents started to tear up, his mom started to openly cry, so I wrapped up my speech with a message to the new Michael. "The weird thing is, I remember the exact time and every detail of that day. He gave me his dog-tags, they were his great grandfathers from World War Two. He said that he was being 'shadowed' and that he felt that they were safe with me. The time he gave me was around 4:30. Right there, sitting right in my kitchen," I trailed off and looked right at Michael, softening my eyes for the crowd, but holding his gaze all the while. Turning back to the crowd I said thank you, and stepped off the stage.

Michael had disappeared, and the same noise from 3 days ago was sounding out, but no one noticed.

**Later**

The good thing about being legally able to drive is that I can go to and from places on my own. Such as a friends funeral, and good thing that my dad isn't home because when I parked my car in the garage and stepped into my kitchen Michael was sitting there reading a book.

"You're late you know," he said while turning a page. "You said 4:30, it's nearly 5."

"It's my house," I replied a bit snarky, because he had a smirk on his face, "I can come and go whenever I like."

"Eh," he put the book down and walked over to me. I was surprised to see that he's now a couple inches taller than me now. And he looked… older. "It's good to see you again Ann. You look the same, I'm glad I came when I did."

"What are you talking about? It's only been 3 days since Camp Parks."

"Really?" He looked generally surprised, "it' sometimes gets hard to keep track of time when you've been gone as long as I have."

"Right right, time machine. Well how long have you been gone?"

"Um, about 22 years."

If this was a children's anime, this would have been a moment when everyone fell on the ground in a comical fashion. "20 years? But, you still look like a teenager!"

"Time Lords age differently than humans. Plus my TARDIS has a stasis mechanism on it, it slows down time at a phenomenal rate, you could spend a thousand years on board and only a handful of months would have passed for your body." He began pacing when he started to explain. "But I rigged it so time moves a bit faster than that; 20 years and I've only aged about 2."

He stopped right in front of me again. "But the real reason that I stopped by Ann, is because I need those dog-tags back."

Oh wow. Of course he does. "Well," I say. "I've kept them safe and hidden, like you asked me to. Except for the people at the funeral home, not even my dad knows that I have them. Why do you need them?" Stupid question I know, but I kind of gotten attached to them.

"Bring them here and I'll show you."

Of course. But I still go to my room and come back out with it a few minutes later, he's still standing there with that lost look in his eyes. "Here you go," I say making him jump out from whatever world he was in. I dangled it in front of him and he took it, the moment my skin lost contact with it the same energy that came out of Michael when he regenerated glowed from the dog-tags and turned it into an old fashioned pocket watch.

"Thanks," he said. The new pocket watch appeared to be made of silver, and had several circular designs with dots printed on the face of it. "This thing will now change a lot of things." He pushed a button and the lid popped open. And even more energy, this time looking like dust, puffed up from the clock with in and moved into his eyes, nose and mouth. After a minute or so all the dust-like energy was spent and inside of him. He closed it and place the watch on the kitchen table. "Now only one thing left to do." He walked right up to me, cupped my face in his hands, closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me.

My eyes went wide I was so surprised. 3 seconds later he let go, stumbled back and grimaced in pain. He began to glow again, and _oh my god not again_, flashed through my head when he spread out his arms wide and the glow became a beacon and he was still wearing that face.

He opened his eyes, they flashed, the irises the same golden color as the regeneration energy, and in a breath he let out some dust-like energy.

"Sorry about that," he said weekly. "That pocket watch held all of my memories, and that kiss… Dawson wouldn't shut up or leave without getting one." He felt his chest on the right side, "Yep, two hearts now." He started to smile, but then failed when the one he plastered on immediately slipped.

"You know, I should be happy, ecstatic even, but I just can't." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Why not," I asked gently.

"Because it's quiet now, up here," he tapped his temple. "Michael Dawson never left me, his mind, spirit if you will, never left me. He's always been in my head, telling me advice, being a conscience that can think for itself. Kind of like my very own Cortana." he chuckled at his own joke that quickly turned into a sob. "And now he's gone, and I'm all alone again." He started to openly cry at this point.

"For the past 22 years he's been right in the back of my mind, inside my head but detached in his own way, and now, he it was time for him to move on. But he wouldn't have gone without doing that first." He points to my lips and I felt my face heat up. "And now I have my memories back, and my second heart… it is still lonely."

We were silent for a few minutes. I have no idea what possessed me to say this, but, "It doesn't have to be."

His head snapped to me. "What?"

"You don't have to be lonely anymore," I said, "you have a time machine, I could go with you. We could leave, and you said that it had a stasis lock on it, that we could spend 20 years on board and barely age a bit. We could go."

"You do know what you're saying, right?" He asked. "You're asking me to take you away, on an adventure throughout all space and time, just so that I don't have to suffer like I did before?"

"Yes," I said simply. "Besides, California is so boring. What do I have to lose by going with you anyway?"

The tears stopped flowing, and then he smiled after a few moments. "Absolutely nothing. Absolutely nothing at all!" He sprang up and ran around the corner to the wall between the hallway and living room right up to my closet- wait, I don't have a closet between my hallway and living room. He went up to it, punched in a code on his vortex manipulator and opened the door.

Inside was the same control console, but it changed from the sterile white, to a cross between a living room, a library, computer room and man cave all rolled into one.*

"Welcome to the new and improved TARDIS cradle. So," he paused, "what do you think?"

Trying to take it all in I said, "I think that for a lonely hermit, you spend 20 years well." Still waiting for my answer I continued with, "It just needs a womans touch." He smiled and ran over to the console.

"Well, how's about the future, or the past, or maybe we can visit planet Gregovich from the Orion belt constellation, either way, the choice is yours. So, where do you want to go?"

Letting that sink in I said, "Further than I've ever gone before with any guy that's for sure."

**End of episode 1**

**A/N Ok, sorry for the long wait, school started and it's been keeping all of my time tied. Anyway, in light of recent events, I've recently turned 18 a few days ago(now I can vote for the other guy!:D) And I'm gonna start up a gaming channel. It's gonna be up and running in apx. 2 weeks, look for The Adventurers Crew after then.**

**The next story to be updated will be Whatever happens, happens. And I'll be working on this, and my AT one, and then focus on It's time next week or so. Stay frosty people, this has been bigmike33321… signing off!**

*** It's kind of how the 8th Doctor's TARDIS looks like in the Doctor who movie**


	6. Intermission

**A/N: This isn't a continuation of the story, this is a brief glimpse of the Exile and Ann's everyday life on board the TARDIS before they started their journey. Five minutes into their day, and let's see how they are :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its affiliates. I only own my OC's and the idea for this particular story. Enjoy :)**

**Inside the TARDIS control room, 3rd person POV**

The Time Lord formerly known as Michael Dawson is at the control console, plotting a course of flight. The TARDIS itself is just cruising the time vortex, going nowhere in particular. If you were in the time vortex at that moment you would see a door just being tossed along inside the maelstrom that is the time vortex. Our time lord though is wearing clothing of the casual sort; some blue jeans, T-shirt, and a red-rust colored hoodie. And at that moment Ann walked into the control room, just coming back from the wardrobe.

Michael noticed her and said with a smile, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. You look great Ann."

Ann changed from the funeral clothing she came in with to tennis shoes, a sundress sundress with, that goes to waist level, with flame-like designs, leggings and a denim skirt. She ruffled her dress, and did a little twirl, "You like it?" She asked. "I couldn't really decide on anything, and when I found this dress, Milly helped me pick out the outfit."

"So that's why she's been so distracted," he said. "I was trying to map out our little trip, and my calculations have been off, and Milly wasn't being much of a help." He looked at Ann up and down. "Brain power well spent though, good job Milly."

_"Thank you Exile. Ann's brain waves showed her being indecisive, and you've already made up your mind on where we're going. You didn't need my help."_

"Already plotted our course, huh?" She gave him a look that she gave Michael Dawson when she caught him doing something incriminating. "Well, I don't know how to drive this thing, so, where are we going?"

Smiling, the Exile went around the control console, punched in a few buttons and grabbed a lever. "How's about… the edge of your world!" He pulled down the lever, and the entire Cradle started shaking like an earthquake was going on.

Unnoticed by either of them, a little ball of the dusty regeneration energy floated into the room out of nowhere, and phased into the tube connected to the control panel. If Milly could smile, she just did.

**Next time**

"_Where are we?"_

"_The end of your world, 1000 years into your future."_

"_The humans called them angels,"_

"_This forest, it's alive!"_

**End of chapter 6**

**A/N: Well, that didn't take long to write at all! :D  
Thank you all for reading, please review and comment follow at your own pleasure. Also, check out my gaming channel on youtube. Link to it is on my bio. And once again this has been bigmike33321… signing off!**


	7. It begins Pt 1

**Series 1 Ep 2It begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Just my OC's and the idea for this particular story. Enjoy:)**

**3rd Person PoV**

The TARDIS arrives on an abandoned satellite orbiting around earth. No sound comes, but a cloud of time energy forms on a wall, and the Exiles TARDIS, the Cradle, materializes and fuses with the wall.

**Ann PoV**

"Well, here we are," Michael said as we left the TARDIS, "welcome to Anchor 9, decommissioned 50 years after the great tesseract wars of 2647, over 300 years ago."

Looking around, I find myself in an empty room, big as a baseball stadium, willed with switched off computer terminals. At the far end of the room is a window with a spectacular view of my planet below.

"W-where are we? Exactly, or, when?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around of the whole time travel thing.

"Oh, we're a little over 1000 years into your future. And," he glanced at the vortex manipulator on his wrist, "if this thing is telling me correctly, we have about 2 minutes to see what I wanted to show you."

We both started walking towards the window. Once there, I see the marvel of it all. And start to freak out a bit too. I am in space. _Space_. Over a thousand years into my future, looking down through a whole bunch of space debris to earth. _My_ earth. Where I was born and raised, until this weird little alien plucked me off my planet and tossed me through time. Wow, that's a lot for a first date... Wait, where did that come from?  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Michael said suddenly, bringing me back down to earth, or, well, the way above it actually. "It's amazing that no matter how much I travel, no matter how much I see, the human race always makes me pause and truly _look_. I mean, look at all of this," he gestured outside to the debris field. "All this stuff, you look at it and think of it as junk don't you? I look at it and see history. I see all of your struggles, all of your battles, everything in the past thousand years. Well, your thousand years really..." he trails off and looks down at the planet below. "Too bad it's all about to end."

"What?" I asked perplexed. He points down below.

I look to see a small dart flair up in the planets atmosphere. It travels for a few seconds, then a flash happens on the surface. A nuclear explosion.

"Oh my god," I gasp out putting my hands over my mouth. Tears start to well up as more darts flair up and then blast deadly devastation on the ground. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you I was going to how you the end of your world. History will look back on this and call it the 'Great Mushroom War'. At this time earth has colonies all over the solar system, even branching out into the galaxy. Very few survive today though."

"Why did you bring me here?" I repeated with anger in my voice.

"Because I want you to change it," he says. "When I bring you back, I want you to go into the military, like you wanted to, but I want you to make it to the top. As high as you can go. And when you have kids, teach them right from wrong, and have them teach their kids, and their kids kids. Maybe you can change this event."

I look at him. And then he points again. "Look, here they come." I look back out to see these shards of light, hundreds of them, glide through the vacuum of space. They look like crystal shards, very long, wide towards the top, and then thinning out, and very skinny towards the bottom. They were giving off this pure white light. "Humans called them Angels."

The shards floated down towards earth, visible still given the distance, and just floated there in the atmosphere. "What are they doing?"

"Sucking up all the radiation. About 450,000 people survived the initial blast, but less than half would have made it in the fallout. The angels made survival possible."

We stood there looking down on the planet, and then one of the shards going to earth changed direction and turned towards us. "Hang one," Michael said confused. "That's not suppose to happen. I've stood in this room a bunch of different angle's, but they've never, in any timeline, come to the station."

All of a sudden the monitors started to switch on, the AC unit started to blow air, and the lights started to flicker. "W-what's happening?" I asked beginning to panic.

"I-I don't know. W-w-we need to leave. Now."

Turning around, we sprint back towards the TARDIS. We barely reach the door, pull it open and are about to close it, when we look back. The shard, angel, was massive. Easily as big as a skyscraper, and the light it was emitting was overwhelming. Then a tendril of whiteness snaked form the crystal and moved quickly towards us.

"Move!" Michael shouted and pushed me out of the way and closing the door at the same time.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Wow, I was actually gonna post this yesterday, but, then I had PT and stuff, anyway, thank you all for reading, don't forget to review, oh, and check out my gaming channel, The Adventurers Crew. Link is on my Fanfiction page, just click that authors name up top, this has once again been bigmike33321 SIGHNING OFF! :D**


	8. It begins Pt 2

**Series 1 Ep 2 It begins part 2**

**Ann PoV**

The white tendril caught us. Michael slammed the TARDIS door shut, and then the ship shuddered like an earth quake. "They've latched on," Michael said sounding astounded. "That shouldn't be possible," he spoke while running towards the control console, "we're fused into the structure of the satellite itself!"

"W-what's going on?" I asked trying not to panic. Michael started up the TARDIS and we started up more violently than usual.

"This TARDIS is a more advance model than _his_." he continues to rant as is I'm not here. "My TARDIS is a mark 53. The Doctors is a mark _40_. And that means that instead of blending into the environment, we _become _the environment. How the hell did they latch on?"

"Latch on!? What the hell is happening?"

"You might want to hold on to something Ann," he said. "Milly! Calculate for getting us the hell out of her!"

_"Affirmative_," came Milly's robotic voice. _"Activating peramiters for plan Sigma G.T.F.O. delta niner-niner."_

"Ok, ok, just do it! Compensate for unknown energy source, and then use the gravity to sling shot us out of here!"

_"Affirmative,"_ Milly said. The next few minutes were rocky as hell. Now I know what my mom meant when she was talking about the quake of '89. We were rocking back and forth, me nearly falling over the rail, him running around the control console pushing buttons, and the whatever-it-is trying to slow us down. Finally he said, "Got it!" And we leached, and returned to the usual normal rockiness. Then we smoothed out to a gentle glide.

"Ok, ok. That was weird."

"_Weird?_ What the fuck was that, that, _panic?_ You were panicking. What the hell?"

"Look, ok, so I panicked a little bit, I got us out so-" Suddenly we lurched, and everything lost its gravity. "Ok, this is new..." Then there was a falling sensation and I crashed to the floor.

When I looked up, everything was dark. I could still see, but, all of the power was off. The lights, the monitors, even the center tube thingy in the middle.

"No..." Michael whispered. "No. Really? Really, this is happening."

"What's happening?" I asked through strained teeth.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing is happening," he said as it that'll clarify things. "That is, nothing outside. We fell out of the time vortex. We fell out of the universe. We're nowhere."

"What does that even mean!?"

"It means I'm sorry!" He turned around and said to me. "We're not anywhere now, I got you into this mess, and I'm sorry. I'm so-"

The ship lurched and fell. Then Milly said, _"Unknown location. Unknown time stream. Limited power supply. Limited everything. Shutting down all sub programs to maximize power use."_ And with that she stopped talking and a the sound of a big engine whining down sounded through and was silent.

"Ok, this is-"

"New," I cut him off, "yeah, I heard it the first time. What the hell is going on."

"Well..." he paused for a few seconds, obviously thinking about it. "We got attached on by a unknown energy source, it followed us through the time vortex and sorted us out, and we fell out of our universe into a different... place." He didn't sound so sure on the last one. "But, we have some power left, so, that's good. Maybe I can reboot Milly and see if we can punch a hole out of this universe and hopefully make it back to our own."

"Ok... And how do you know all of this?" I asked skeptically.

"Because this is my Cradle. This is _my_ TARDIS mark 53. It has the capability to merge with the surrounding fabric of space-time, and it can faze through that fabric too. I've been to _many_ different places. Stuff that the even the Doctor couldn't even dream of."

"The Doctor? Doctor _who_?"

"Now _that_... is a question for another time. But for now, let's go outside and find out just where we are. Might need to give Milly a few minutes till she finds a way to turn everything back on."

Nodding to that, I step aside and allow him to leave the TARDIS first.

Outside we find a jungle. Well, more of a forest, but it's still just as wild as a jungle, just looking more tame.

"Well, of all the places to get stranded," Michael said musing out situation, "this isn't so bad. I mean, plenty of fresh water, places to forage for some veggies, and maybe we can hunt if you're feeling a little carnivorous."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just assessing our situation. Might have to think long term."

"Long term? How long does it take to cycle some power into a ship?"

"It's a big ship." He said simply. "It takes a lot of power to start her up. No pun intended of course," he tried to grin at me, but then it fell off at the look I gave him. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Look, let me check something."

He looked at his vortex manipulator. He pushed a few buttons and looked around. "Ok, good news and bad news. The good news is, the TADIS is kind of rechargeable. It runs on a certain type of time energy, and it can be harvested. The bad news, it only pops up on certain points in the universe, there's one not too far from here, but, it's a bit of a treck."

"How far?" I ask not wanting to know.

"Two, maybe three miles. Four at the most, but, it's not like we can carry the TARDIS all the way there. It's fused in with the ground, and is a part of it as those trees are, or that rock over there," he pointed to a large bolder on the by a clearing. "I just need to figure it out and-" he stopped talking and went ridged. "Get back in the TARDIS. Now."

"Why what's-?"

He covered my hand and dragged me back inside and closed the door. "Sorry," he said when I started to beat his chest. "Sorry, something's out there. I haven't seen it in a long time, and it's not something good."

"What is it?"

He opened the door a crack and peered outside. "Take a look for yourself," he said and moved aside for me to look.

I looked outside and saw nothing... at first. But something was pulling at the corners of my eyes, making me look in and out of focus. Finally, I pulled enough of my concentration to look and I saw them. Shadows or silloets of people standing in the trees.

"I haven't seen them for a few hundred years. Ann, this forest is alive."

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N: I FUCKEN GRADUATED! :D Yep. This little crappy ass writer is now a high school graduate. Now, please tell me how I did this chapter?**


	9. Intermission II

**Intermission II**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, personal problems and many other fics to divide my attention away. Anywho, heres a short chappy to keep all you whovians pacified.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Doctor Who, or it's affiliates and spin offs. Only my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story. Enjoy :)**

**3rd Person PoV**

Ann and the Exile were sitting around inside the control room of the TARDIS. Well, Ann was sitting around, the Exile, Michael, was walking around the control console, walking around it, pushing what seems like random buttons. After what felt like hours, one of the monitors on the console lit up, and some writing started to type it self out.

"Yes, yes! Finally!" Michael said. He walked up to the monitor and started to type, muttering some kind of scientific nonsense as he typed. "Ok, ok, Milly is back online. But she's lost a bunch of path waves, so she can't do much in this state, but run constant calculations slowly, and keep up life support. The energy that the TARDIS can cycle on for eternity if it has to, no matter how little, it can replenish itself over a very long time."

"Oooookay?" Ann said. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means…" he got up and started to check some other monitors, and gages. "It means that we're stuck here until it can charge enough energy to activate this neat little trick it does. Compact mode. Meaning, we can step out, and minimise the door to be pocket size." He smiled at her like a mad hatter.

"That is just great!" Ann said while getting excited as well. "But what's the catch?"

"What?" He said losing his steam.

"There's always a catch with you. You can do this thing, but what kind of complication will there be?"

"Oh, um, right." He went back to the monitor and started to type. 2 minutes later, he went up to her and said, "Remember that time field I told you about? How I spent 20 years in here, and only two past for me? Well, we don't have to wait 20 years, but we do have to wait 45 days."

"What?!"

"Don't worry! Like I said, Milly is routing power and keeping life support running. We have full use of the facilities such as bedrooms, bathrooms, showers and food and water. And…" he went back to the monitors, "if we use the power sparingly, we can have 4 hours of entertainment in about 3 days or less. You know," he came back around the console, "movies, video games, and 3D holo rooms. We won't be bored, but we will be cramped. I had Milly delete all non essential rooms and facilities except for the ones that run the engines and systems."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask…"

"There's only one bedroom-"

"Damn it Michael!"

"-With bunk beds! And 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. Like I said, it's gonna be cramped, but we'll live."

"Oh, I can't believe you."

"You think I planned this?! Ann?" He walked right up to her. "I just didn't want to travel alone for a little while. But something about you, something about my choice to bring you here, set off a chain of events that lead us to here. And you know what," this is where he got in her face. "It might not be over." He walked away now.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked half pissed off, and half scared.

"I mean," he turned back around to look at her. "Those creatures outside, they're called Shadows. Creatures of darkness, born from the hatred and rage born from peoples hearts. They are vicious and deadly. And they're not out there for nothing. And we're not here for nothing." She gave him a confused look. "It's too complicated to explain in one go, even for someone like me. But I've been to that room on the station thousands of times, in completely different timelines, I can do that, and it's a lot less complicated than you think." He paused, as if waiting for her to ask questions.

"But what happened when we were there. That never happened, hell, I didn't even know it _could_ happen. The universe is full of impossible things, some say that the universe is impossible itself. But we were literally thrown out of our universe, and into this one. We have time sit back and strategize over what to do next."

He let her think it over, and finally Ann said, "Ok, sure. Why not? I mean, who could pass up holo rooms, right?"

Michael smiled at that, "That's the spirit!" He went back and typed a few things to Milly. "And who knows, maybe we can use this time to get to know each other." After he heard nothing from her for a few minutes, he turned to look at her. "What?" When he saw her face, he said, "Oh no… NO! Not like that! I mean, just… no. I've been alone with myself for over 20 years. With no one to talk to but a dead guy's voice in my head, and now the kids gone. As of right now, I lost a friend, and probably get to make a new one. You know, get to know each other."

Ann nodded, and Michael went back to typing. Then Ann said after a few minutes, "Still, 45 days is a long time, what is a girl to do to get her needs down," she said with a kind of mischievous grin.

Michael sighed, "Anna!"

**Next time!**

"_So, we're gonna be cramped, got anything I should know about you before we hunker down for the night?"_

"_Why does your AI call you the Exile?"_

"_Let me tell you a story Ann, and I'm sorry to say, it doesn't really have an ending, you see, it's still being written."_

"_Michael," Ann said, her eyes filled with tears, "I want you to kiss me."_

**Next time on Who are you? I'm the Exile, Stories and Feelings**


End file.
